


Sleeping Beauty

by footballsmuts



Category: Football RPF, Real Madrid RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footballsmuts/pseuds/footballsmuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a part of his pact with a witch, King Leo falls asleep and his people are turned to statue, until one day, King Cris found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a king who ruled a small kingdom lying deep inside a green lush forest. The kingdom was wealthy, but as the king, King Leo, watched it from his tall castle tower, weariness set upon his heart.

He had heard whispers of rebels creating unrest inside his kingdom. They say that the king is not virile, that his seed can't make a child. And with his bloodline not continued, there are many rebels and nearby kingdoms ready to take over his.

As he sat near a window, Leo sighed. The worst part about the rumour was that it was true. He had slept with quite a few women, and none of them ever got pregnant. It worried him that if he ever takes a wife and she doesn't get pregnant, the rebels might really make a move.

The chill night breeze soothed Leo a bit, but curiously, it got stronger and stronger until it felt as if there was a typhoon inside his room.

"What the..." Leo shut the window, but the wind still whirled inside the room. Suddenly shadows formed in the center of it, and when the wind ceased, a woman emerged in the middle of the room.

The first thing that Leo noticed about the woman was that she was beautiful, but there was some kind of evil in her beauty, something that suggested to Leo that she'd rip a beating heart out of someone's body without even blinking her eyes.

"Hello, your majesty," her smile dripped with poison. "Little birds told me that you have a problem, and I can solve it for you."

"Who are you, demon?" Leo tried to act brave as he gripped the sword in his waist.

"I've been called much worse," she swayed her way to Leo. "But you can call me Irina, the witch."

She gripped Leo's chin. "I've heard that you have a problem with your.... Virility."

Leo swapped her hand away. "That's none of your business. And I will never ask for help from an evil being like you."

Irina's smile got even wider.

"But I can give you a baby. Of your own bloodline. Isn't that what you want?"

Leo said nothing, and she continued. "And you need help fast. I heard that the rebels are gathering weapons and resources as we speak. Who knows how many days you have left as a king."

"What do you want?" Leo gritted his teeth. As much as he hated the idea of asking from help from the dark side, he didn't have much choice.

"Well, the source of my power and beauty is human's soul."

"You want to take my soul?"

Irina laughed.

"I want the soul of everyone in your kingdom."

"That's outrageous!"

"If they rebel, you won't have any kingdom nor people to rule."

Leo paced back and forth. It was difficult decision to make, but...

"You'll take their souls only when they die naturally? You're not going to murder all of them right away?"

"I swear," Irina grinned. Leo wasn't convinced, but he didn't have a choice.

"Okay. How do we do this?"

The witch smiled and Leo already regretted his choice, but he couldn't back out.

"This needs time, so you're going to sleep until the one that can give you a child wakes you up. In the mean time I will turn your people into statues and they will only turn back when you wake up."

Suddenly Leo felt really sleepy. 

"Sweet dream, my dear king." Leo heard Irina spoke before everything turned to darkness.

***  
King Cristiano rode his horse through the thick forest. He was on a self-appointed quest to find the kingdom which had disappeared in a night. He was also on the mission to evade his nagging counsellors who always push him to do king-ly duties, but that was another story.

He heard the kingdom was cursed by a witch a long long time ago. The scholars in his castle had given him a map of where it might be, and they also warned him that the place might be cursed. Which he ignored, of course.

The sun was setting, and just when Cris was going to stop to build a fire, he saw a glint of light not far ahead.

He got closer to the light, and he couldn't believe what he saw.

It was a ruin of a castle, right in the place where his map pointed. And although everything was dark and crumbling, there was a light in the tallest part of the towel.

Cris lit his torch and went inside the castle gates.

Inside, there were a lot of creepy looking statues. Most of them had been lost to weather and age. Many were losing their limbs or head.

Inside the castle, almost all the furnitures and treasures were gone. Bandits and unsavoury people must have ransacked this place. Judging by the conditions of the statues inside the castle, they must have used the statues to practice their swords too. The delicate statues were all torn apart.

Chris thought that there was nothing of value left in there, but then he remembered the light in the tower.

Could the bandits still be here?

Chris smiled. After coming all the way here, he'd love to slice some bandits. With his sword skills and raw power being the best in the kingdom, he could easily kill a dozen of them.

He found the staircase and climbed them up.


	2. Chapter 2

Cris climbed into the top and he found a door which emitted light. He could feel magic coming out of the room.

He walked closer and the door was opened by itself. Inside, Cris found a beautiful chamber untouched by bandits. A king's chamber.

And someone was sleeping on its bed.

Cris walked closer to inspect the person.

On the bed lied a handsome young man who was sleeping peacefully. Full of curiosity about what the man was doing in a ruined castle, Cris shook him up.

The man didn't wake up.

He grabbed the man's thin sleeping robe and pulled him up, but he still slept soundly.

Instead of waking him up, it only pulled his robe up, revealing his milky white thigh.

Without thinking, Cris put his hand between the man's thighs and pushed the robe higher.

The sight of the man's cock stirred up his own. He had always preferred the gents than the ladies, and this one before him was really his type.

He pushed up the robe even higher and pinched the man's nipple hard. The man frowned and moaned but still didn't wake up. Cris smiled.

"Seems like my lucky day!" he said cheerfully. Now if only he had some oil to make things easier...

"On the right dresser."

Cris almost snapped his neck looking back. He heard a lady talking but there was no one in the room beside them. Maybe ghosts, but Cris wasn't afraid of ghosts so he ignored it.

He checked the dresser and found a bottle of scented oil. "Thanks, ghost!" he shouted as he coated his fingers and thrusted it into the man's hole. The man groaned but didn't wake up.

Cris pulled his pants down and coated his cock with the oil. Then in a long stride, he buried himself to the hilt inside the man. This time the man screamed and opened his eyes. 

"What the... What the fuck!?" Leo stared at Cris. Cris only smirked. "Morning, sunshine." he thrusted into Leo again. Leo yelped. "Get off me!" he squirmed, trying to get away from Cris' cock but Cris pushed his hand on Leo's chest, holding him down.

He pulled almost all the way out, then thrusted inside with all his might. Leo screamed. The cock inside him felt too big that it felt as if it was splitting him in two. It made him felt so full and he swore he could see the outline of the cock extending his stomach.

Amidst all the pain, Leo feebly tried to push Cris away. But Cris only capture his hands and hold it down with his own. With his other hand, Cris gripped Leo's jaw and he kissed him deeply, shoving his tongue into Leo's mouth all the while bucking in and out of Leo.

Leo pulled up his legs in an attempt to kick the invader out, but in doing so it only drew Cris deeper. Cris groaned and started to move faster. 

Feeling that his orgasm was coming, Cris bit hard into Leo's neck, making him screamed and involuntarily forcing his inner muscles to grip Cris' cock hard, massaging him until he cummed.

Leo could feel Cris spilled his seed inside him and he felt sick. He could feel thin layer of sweat on his skin and he felt sticky all over.

"So," Cris said after he regained his composure. "I'm King Cristiano from the kingdom of Los Blancos. What is your name, sweet heart?" He spoke really calmly, as if he hadn't just raped Leo and still had his dick inside him.

"His name is Leo." suddenly a woman appeared in the room. "Congratulation, King Leo. You're now pregnant with his baby."

"What." Leo asked dumbfoundedly.

"You said you wanted a baby. And now you're going to have one." she said cheerfully. "Did I forget to mention that you will be the one carrying the baby? Oops sorry, I'm bad at details."

Suddenly there were screams outside the window. This time Leo pushed Cris aside and Cris let him. Leo looked out of the window.

What he saw is nothing sort of description of hell on earth.

People were... Bleeding everywhere. They were missing half their face, they were missing their limbs, and organs spilled freely from their guts.

The screams only last for awhile before they all dropped down dead, but it kept repeating inside Leo's head.

"My people!" Leo shouted, horrified with what he had seen. He turned to the witch. "You said you wouldn't kill them!"

"I didn't kill them," the witch rolled her eyes. "I only turned them into statue, not my fault if the statues are damaged one way or another."

"You demon!" he charged at her, but fell down in the first step.

"Whoop, careful there, your majesty. This magical pregnancy thing takes a lot of energy."

Leo didn't move from his spot on the floor.

"Well I guess my work here is done. Till next time, honey." she disappeared into thin air.

Leo just sobbed on the floor, regretting everything when Cris picked him up.

"What do you want!?" Leo barked at him but Cris wasn't fazed.

"Taking you back to my kingdom. You're pregnant with my child, it's only right for me to marry you."

Leo sobbed harder. "I don't want any of it!"

Cris sighed. "All of your people died and your kingdom is in ruin. What choice do you have?"

Leo didn't answer him, but he didn't fight anymore either, so Cris just carried him into his horse, ready to take this treasure back into his own kingdom. He smiled all the way home.


End file.
